Arkadia
by RainyRain123
Summary: Kadang Laura ingin jadi dewasa secepatnya, melihat mimpi-mimpinya yang perlahan pudar, yang terus berceceran, yang akan hilang, yang perlu ditulis ulang. [headcanon] [teruntuk Shuben]


**Arkadia**

* * *

"Mary, apa kautahu?" bisik Laura, suatu malam di rumah dalam tanah.

Ma sudah menyuruh mereka tidur, dan tengah meninabobokkan Carrie. Pa bermain biola di tengah ruangan. Suaranya ditambah gemercik sungai di depan rumah terasa timbul, tenggelam, jauh, tapi dekat. Jatuh. Lembut. Membuat Laura tidak dapat memejamkan mata.

Mary menguap. Dia berbalik menghadap Laura, balas berbisik, "Apa?"

"Aku ... lebih suka berada di rumah kita di padang rumput."

Mata biru Mary yang indah membola. "Dengan orang-orang indian?"

"Ya. Dengan orang-orang indian. Juga serigala."

Mary menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kaubicarakan."

"Aku tahu." Laura menatap wajah kakaknya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Dan aku bakal ke sana lagi kalau sudah besar. Aku akan melakukan perjalanan ke sana. Atau, kalau tidak, ke tempat lain. Dan tidur di bawah bintang-bintang."

"Yang ada kau tidak akan bisa tertidur, Setengah Gelas Kecil."

"Pa!"

Pa sudah menghentikan permainan musiknya entah sejak kapan. Matanya berkilat jenaka pada Laura dan Mary, memergoki mereka masih terjaga penuh. Mary meringis, tapi Laura sama sekali tidak tampak bersalah.

"Pa, benarkah itu? Apa aku tidak boleh tinggal di alam terbuka?"

"Siapa bilang?"

Laura bangkit duduk hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi berhenti di tengah-tengah. Matanya melirik Mary lalu menekuni selimutnya.

Melihat itu, Pa menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke atas lutut.

"Boleh saja. Asal kau sudah cukup bisa bertanggung jawab atas dirimu sendiri. Saat itu kau boleh berkelana. Ke mana pun dan apa pun yang kaulakukan, jangan pernah melawan kata hatimu sendiri."

"Kalau aku bisa bertanggung jawab?"

"Ya, waktu kau sudah tahu apa yang kauinginkan, apa yang akan kaulakukan untuk mendapatkannya. Dan hasil apa pun yang kaudapat, harus diterima dengan tanggung jawab penuh. Kalau kau masih ingin mengembara begitu kau dewasa nanti, kau boleh melakukannya."

Laura terkesiap. "Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Laura mengamati senyum lembut Pa dari atas selimut.

"Apa aku tetap bisa jadi gadis yang baik kalau aku ingin memelihara serigala?"

Pa tertawa lebar. Jenggotnya yang panjang bergerak seirama derai tawa yang menyenangkan. Seperti siulan. Ma menegurnya dari ranjang Carrie, tapi tidak marah waktu Mary dan Laura ikut-ikutan terkikik.

"Itu terserah kau, Laura," tambah Pa.

"Tapi, Mary bilang ... Mary bilang aku harus jadi gadis baik yang tidak berkeliaran tanpa topi, yang pandai menjahit dan memasak _—_ "

"Dan membersihkan rumah," potong Mary dengan penekanan. "Dan tidak memikirkan diri sendiri."

Laura mengernyitkan hidung, sebal. "Apa semua gadis baik harus begitu?"

Pa tidak berkata-kata lagi. Dia melirik Ma yang menatapnya bingung. Sejenak, mata mereka berdua berbinar meski tidak ada kata yang terucap. Lantas Pa menepuk puncak kepala Laura lembut.

"Akan tiba waktunya untukmu mengerti. Yang harus kautahu adalah, apa pun pilihanmu, jangan sampai membuat matamu kehilangan sinarnya, Setengah Gelas Kecil."

Laura tidak mengerti. Dia ingin bertanya lagi, tapi Pa menggelengkan kepala tegas.

"Sudah, sudah. Berbaringlah, sebab kini waktunya tidur. Sekarang di mana biolaku? Nah. Ini dia."

Menyelaraskan dawai biolanya, Pa mengedip ke arah Laura. Ia menyanyikan Laura lagu yang dulu didengarnya sebelum mereka berangkat ke sini. Sebelum ada atap di atas kepala saat Laura tidur. Sebelum malam terlalu damai dari lolongan serigala, pekik perang indian, dan raungan macan kumbang.

 _Kelak kau akan mengerti._

Tapi Laura ingin mengerti _sekarang_. Pikirannya melompat, berenang-renang. Kadang ia merasa betapa tidak adilnya mengetahui masa lalu tapi tidak bisa menerka masa depan. Kadang ia ingin jadi dewasa secepatnya, sehingga bebas menentukan apa yang ia mau, apa yang ia ingin, apa yang terjadi dengan impiannya saat ini; mimpi-mimpinya yang perlahan pudar, yang terus berceceran, yang akan hilang, yang perlu ditulis ulang.

Tapi mendengar Pa berbisik dengan Ma, dengkur lembut Carrie, serta tidur Mary yang damai, Laura ingin terus menjadi gadis kecil di tepi sungai Plum saja. Terbangun dengan denting sendok Ma, membantu Pa di ladang, menghabiskan waktu bermain di lubuk dalam, di rumpun-rumpun gelagah tinggi, menjetikkan air sungai pada anggang-anggang yang meluncur cepat. Menikmati lelehan langit petang yang berubah tanpa peringatan: dari biru pekat, ke biru pucat, lalu bersemburat lembayung dan merah.

Mungkin memang ada baiknya ia tidak mengetahui semua hal. Supaya dunia masih dipenuhi rahasia-rahasia emas yang akan dibagi pelan-pelan, penuh kejutan. Supaya Laura menjadi tangguh, lembut namun tak rapuh. Supaya ada hari-hari untuk dia syukuri kemudian.

"Baiklah," pikir Laura senang. "Aku bisa menunggu sampai itu tiba."

Kelopak matanya berat seiring lagu Pa yang semakin surut ke kegelapan. Sungai di luar masih menemani benak Laura yang perlahan kosong, seperti warna samar kelabu dan ungu yang menyebar tidak rata. Tapi lagu Pa terus terngiang, menyelusup lembut di kepalanya sampai ia tertidur, dan memimpikan arkadia:

 _Dayung, dayunglah ke seberang laut biru_

 _Lembut kita berlayar dalam perahu kayu para_

 _Siang dan malam, aku 'kan mengembara denganmu_

 _Berdayung perlahan, sayang, menjelajah samudra ..._

* * *

 _._

 _Seri Little House milik Laura Ingalls Wilder. Latar cerita dari buku Di Tepi Sungai Plum. Lirik lagu The Gum-tree Canoe (© S. S. Steele) dikutip dari Rumah Kecil di Padang Rumput terjemahan Djokolelono, BPK Gunung Mulia 1999. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dari karya ini. Terima kasih telah membaca._

 _Teruntuk **Shu** : terima kasih atas keberanian yang kamu berikan pada saya! Semoga kamu suka fik ini_ _—_ _maaf kalo aneh! :"(_ _—_ _dan semoga terus bahagia, apa pun yang terjadi, sama seperti si pionir tangguh Laura ;)_


End file.
